¡Oh mi dulce amor verdadero!
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Eres una adolescente pasando por la pubertad con las hormonas alborotadas y sin ninguna experiencia sexual, estas sola e influenciada por las canciones románticas pop del momento ¿Tu qué crees que haces con esas fotos? (Shampoo se sonroja a mas no poder y su quijada cae al suelo) Que bueno que lo entendiste. (Este fic participa en el reto "¡Clichéame esta! del foro Ranmaniáticos")


**Ranma1/2 no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Advertencia:** **Este fic es un AU y participa en el reto "¡Clichéame esta! del foro Ranmaniáticos"**

 **forum/Ranmani%C3%A1ticos/143706/**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **¡Comencemos!**

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos una vez mas a mis escritos. Pónganse cómodos y presten mucha atención que hoy les voy a contar una hermosa y sobre todo única historia de amor jamas antes vista, entre una hermosa criatura llamada Shampoo, la cual además de ser el símbolo de la pureza andante, era sumamente tímida y hermosa…

(De la cama se levanta bostezando y estirándose una hermosa chica de exuberante cuerpo y con largos cabellos morados que se encontraba perfectamente maquillada y peinada usando un Babydoll rojo)

-¡Buenos días mundo! (Exclama alegre)

¡Un momento! ¿Y esa ropa? ¡Esa no era la bata que tenías que usar!

(La pelimorado frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos)

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Odio la bata holgada de abuelita que me dieron!

A ver, dejemos una cosa en claro ¿Quieres mantener tu papel como protagonista en este cuento? (La pelimorado asiente de mala gana) ¿Quieres quedarte con el chico más bueno y sexy del foro? (Vuelve a asentir) ¿Quieres tener un final feliz con escenas de sexo pasional y romántico? (Asiente) ¡Entonces sigue el guion! (Sobre la joven cae del cielo una bata color lila con gatos dibujados y bolas de estambre)

-¿Pero cómo diablos voy a lograr todo eso con esta ropa y el papel de una santa súper virgen? (Grita ofendida levantando la prenda)

La respuesta a tu pregunta es muy sencilla, ¿Alcanzas a ver la barra del summary de este fic? (La joven levanta la mirada y entrecierra los ojos intentando ver, finalmente asiente) Como puedes ver esta tu nombre y el de Ranma ligados, así que aun que no quiera alguno de los dos terminaran juntos. Ahora vístete y di tus diálogos.

(Resignada la joven se quita el babydoll y se pone la bata, rápidamente aparece la censura para no ver su "virginal cuerpo" del cual se siente "Muy avergonzada")

Bien, como decía: Esta es la historia de una hermosa criatura llamada Shampoo, la cual además de ser el símbolo de la pureza andante, era sumamente tímida y hermosa…

-¡Oh buenos días mundo! (Se estira)

Y el chico más atractivo, sexy e irresistible de todo el mundo, el cual su nombre era Ranma…

(Se ve a un chico que mide 1.83 metros de altura durmiendo desparramado sobre una cama mientras ronca con la boca abierta, vestía solo unos boxers amarillos dejando ver sus 200 libras de peso, para que me entiendan eso es el equivalente a 90.7 kilogramos de puro musculo)

-¿Es enserio? ¿Ese es el chico más sexy de todos? (Pregunta sorprendida)

¿Tienes algún problema con él?

-No realmente no, si esta bueno pero… (Comenzó a reír) Es solo que he visto mejores.

Huuummm ¡Pues te jodes porque él es el galán del cuento y no te puedes enamorar de nadie más! ¿Entendido? (Asiente) Perfecto, bueno… Shampoo estaba convencida de que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, ellos eran el uno para el otro… (Mientras habla la pelimorado se levanta y comienza a buscar en su ropero algo que ponerse) Ella sabía todo de su amado, sabía que su fecha de nacimiento era el 13 de Junio, sabía que era el capitán del equipo de futbol y basquetbol además de que era un experto en artes marciales, boxeo y atletismo (Shampoo deja de buscar muy sorprendida)

-¿Todo eso hace? ¡Es imposible!

No si es posible.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno en todo? ¡Nadie es tan bueno en todo!

¡Pues el sí! Y además es millonario (Shampoo comienza a reír a carcajadas) ¡Deja de reírte! No bromeo, así es su papel.

-No jodas, con todo eso me imagino que debe ser un verdadero patán y mujeriego.

Bueno si pero…

-¿Pero por qué?

¡Porque es el protagonista niña! ¡Dhaaa!... ¿Qué no sabes que no hay nadie más perfecto, codiciado, mujeriego y guapo que el protagonista?

-Hmmmm, ¿Pero que no aquí su hermano es Shinosuke?

Si ¿Y?

-¿Lo has visto? Es muy sexy, sentimental y….

¡Alto ahí! Ya te lo dije, NO TIENES OJOS PARA NADIE MAS QUE NO SEA RANMA ¿Capishi? (Shampoo pone los ojos en blanco y asiente)

-Entonces dime ¿Yo en que soy buena?

Eres una excelente estudiante, noble de corazón y gran chica que le gusta andar en bicicleta. Tus pasatiempos son estudiar, soñar despierta con tu futuro a un lado de Ranma, seguirlo por toda la escuela unos cuantos metros atrás para ver cada cosa que hace, asistir a sus juegos y cada evento donde participa, espiarlo desde lo lejos con tus binoculares cuando asiste a las fiestas y verlo reír y bromear con su amigo Ryoga en las mesas de la cafetería.

(Shampoo miraba a la cámara con cara de póker)

-¿Qué diablos…? ¡Oh no, no puede ser! ¡Soy una nerd obsesiva y sin amigos! (grita alterada) ¿Al menos hemos hablado alguna vez?

Nunca pero tienes recuerdos suyos muy personales (Shampoo arquea una ceja confusa) Te gusta guardar sus cubiertos o sus de vasos desechables, aquellos que habían tocado sus hermosos y jugosos labios (La pelimorado cae de espaldas muy avergonzada) también tienes una colección de fotografías en tu celular que le tomas cuando esta desprevenido y después admiras cuando te encuentras a solas. Romántico ¿Cierto? (Shampoo se levanta rápidamente)

-¿A qué te refieres con "admirarlas cuando estoy sola"? (pregunta sospechosamente)

Eres una adolecente pasando por la pubertad con las hormonas alborotadas y sin ninguna experiencia sexual, estas sola e influenciada por las canciones románticas pop del momento ¿Tu qué crees que haces con esas fotos? (Shampoo se sonroja a mas no poder y su quijada cae al suelo) Que bueno que lo entendiste.

Continuo, entonces quedamos en que Ranma es el hombre ideal, un chico que cualquier mujer quisiera tener pero que nadie lograba enamora ya que a pesar de que él tenía los ojos muy alegres, las manos demasiado traviesas y la moral más bien un poco distraída en el fondo buscaba a su verdadero amor que lograra cambiar su vida…

-¿Entonces yo soy una santa y él es un prostituto? (reclama ofendida)

Si ehm… Pero la buena noticia es que eso te hace especial ante sus ojos, tu pureza lograra cautivarlo y serás el amor de su vida.

-¡Que pensamiento más machista!

¡Shhhh, ya cállate y vístete! Se te va hacer tarde y no podrás llegar a la escuela temprano...

-¡Pero falta mucho para entrar!

Si pero él llega temprano y tú tienes que verlo llegar ¡Así que apresurarte!

-¡Huy maltita seas narradora de porquería!, ¡Mejor hubieras escogido otro cliché! (Gruñe sacando un vestido demasiado aniñado y largo para su gusto) ¿Y esta mierda? Hay no me digas que así me visto.

Todas usan minifaldas y ropa muy ajustada, usar eso te hace más especial, te ves más inocente y dulce. Ellas son las superficiales de la escuela y tú eres la niña que va más allá de la belleza física. ¿De acuerdo?

-La ropa no define a las personalidades.

¡Pues aquí sí, solo póntelo! ¿Quieres? (Shampoo vuelve a gruñir y se cambia, nuevamente la censura acude al rescate)

Decía: En el fondo lo que Ranma buscaba era a su verdadero amor, una chica que lograra cambiar su vida… Una chica diferente a todas y que lo aceptara tal y como era. Con sus muchas virtudes y sus pocos defectos"

-¡Ah, ósea que si tiene defectos! ¿Y cuáles son?

Yo no puedo decírtelos, tiene que hacerlo el después de una fuerte pelea de enamorados donde abrirá su corazón para que lo comprendas y no te vayas.

-Olvídalo, si no me dices cuales son renuncio y tendrás que llamar a Akane o Ukyo para este papel (Amenaza mirándola orgullosa)

¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Firmaste un contrato! Además ellas están ocupadas.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer (Sonríe victoriosa)

¡Bueno está bien! Le tiene miedo a los gatos y no sabe nadar (Shampoo se carcajea) ¡Oye no te burles de los defectos del amor de tu vida! Se supone que tienes que tenerle pena por ellos y amarlo aún más, además de desarrollar un instinto protector para él, casi como si en lugar de ser su novia fueras su madre.

-¿Cuidarlo como su madre? ¡Claro, excelente idea! (irónica) Admítelo narradora, es ridícula su fobia, puedo entender lo de no saber nadar a pesar de que es muy extraño que el "Señor perfección" no pueda con eso pero ¿Los gatos? ¡Que joda es esa! (Sin dejar de reír mientras sostiene su estómago)

¡Shampoo por amor a dios, tienes que ser más sensible y comprensiva!

-Sensibles mis ovarios entumecidos por la menstruación.

¡SHAMPOO! Huy sabes que, ¡Olvídalo!

*Cambio de escenario a la escuela* (Shampoo deja de reír y mira asustada a su alrededor)

-¡Woau! ¿Cómo es que…?

La magia del cine.

-Pero este no es el cine, es un escrito para una página de internet.

¡Ya cállate, cállate mujer! ¡Oisshhh! ¿Por qué no elegí mejor Kodachi?

-Porque ella está recuperándose de una crisis en el psiquiátrico.

Hmmmmm… Muy bien Champú déjate de quejas y mantén la mirada fija en la puerta, sigue el libreto y acabemos con esto *La narradora se aclara la garganta* Shampoo como todas las mañanas llego antes que todos al prestigioso colegio de millonarios a donde había ingresado solo por sus altas notas de un genio adolecente, tomo asiento en la banca que estaba frente a la entrada (Shampoo se sienta y se cruza de piernas con cara de pocos amigos) y espero, espero y espero hasta que apareciera Ranma.

-¿No decías que llegaba temprano? (Se quejó fastidiada mirando su reloj, ya casi todos habían llegado menos el)

Y así es, Ranma llega muy temprano… Considerando que su reloj nunca suena a la hora correcta (Shampoo fulmina la cámara con la mirada)

-Eres una hija de….

¡Mira ahí viene! (Shampoo mira frente a ella y ve a Ranma caminando en su dirección mientras sonreía encantadoramente y el sol sacaba una chispa de brillo de su dentadura en el acto) El corazón de Shampoo se aceleró más que un motor y su estómago parecía un zoológico (Shampoo arqueo una ceja ante la "poética" descripción) Con una mirada soñadora que más simula un par de brillantes focos en lugar de ojos y una sonrisa más ancha que la del mismísimo Joker levanto mi mano saludándolo briosamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te fumaste? (pregunta confundida)

¡Solo salúdalo! ¡Ya, rápido que se nos va la oportunidad! (Shampoo rueda los ojos y lo saludo con actuada emoción)

-¡Al fin llegaste! ¡Cielos Ranma creí que habíamos quedado de vernos una hora antes de la entrada!

Se escuchó una ruidosa voz masculina a sus espaldas (Shampoo mira tras de sí y pega un salto asustada al ver a escasos centímetros de ella a un chico de cortos cabellos negros adornados por una banda amarilla)

-¿Y este de dónde salió?

Siempre estuvo tras de ti

-Mentira yo no lo vi

Hmmm… Los focos de sus ojos hicieron corto circuito, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios muy lentamente y la tierra se desmorono bajo sus pies al ver que el saludo no era para ella.

-¡Huy pero si tu sabias que el saludo no era para mí! ¿Por qué me hiciste hacerlo?

Tranquila, era necesario. Tu personaje debe dar lastima, eres una pobre mártir enamorada.

-¿Qué?

Ranma y su amigo Ryoga se saludaron con las manos, ignorando a Shampoo por completo, casi como si fuera invisible a pesar de tenerla justo entre ellos. Luego ambos se marcharon dejándola sola y muy triste.

-Me lleva…

Sin embargo la chica siendo optimista se levantó y se propuso no desistir en su amor, si bien en esos momentos era invisible para el chico algún día, pasaran los años que pasaran él se daría cuenta de que ella era su verdadero amor ¡Y vivirían felices para siempre!

-Enserio, las drogas te hacen daño…

¡Bueno ya! Comienza con tu día.

-¿Disculpa?

Tienes todo un día lleno de materias aburridas, las cuales eres la única a la que le divierten y Ranma tiene partido hoy, así que ve y colecciona dieces antes de acosarlo… Cof, cof, digo amarlo en secreto cuando tenga su evento.

-¡Ah no, en mi contrato no especificaba que tomaría clases! ¡Me niego!

Pero…

-Pasemos directo al partido…

Pero ¿Y tus fantasías y sueños amorosos? Se supone que durarían todas tus clases.

-¡NO TOMARE CLASES, NO!

¡Arggh, bien! Tú ganas. Esa mañana como siempre Shampoo gano muchos dieces y se la paso imaginando su futuro súper romántico al lado del cariñoso pero posesivo Ranma. Que aunque siempre la cuidaba era muy violento con ella por sus celos. En fin, cuando salió de su última clase se apresuró a llegar a las canchas de futbol pera ver a su adorado tormento.

(Shampoo camina aburrida y muy tranquila dirección a las canchas)

Dije: **se apresuró a llegar a las canchas.**

-¡Eso hago!

¡No tu en realidad estas pastoreando un gallo! Pfff, olvídalo… *Cambio de escena a las gradas* (Shampoo toma asiento y mira a su alrededor)

-¡Un momento, todos están muy apartados! (Mira y no hay nadie cerca) ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¿Acaso piensas hacer que me conozca golpeándome con el balón?

Bueno si pero…

-¡Me niego! ¡No seré golpeada por el!

¡Un accidente es la manera más "romántica" que existe para que al fin te conozca!

-¿Y si mejor soy yo la que lo salva?

¡¿Tu?! Pfff jajajaja si como no…

-¡Hey no te rías! Podría salvarlo de atragantarse con un hueso de pollo, come como cerdo.

NO.

-¿Y si se lesiona una pierna y lo llevo a la enfermería?

¡QUE NO!

-¡Entonces puedo salvarlo de ahogarse!

¡No Shampoo, es que eso es imposible!

-¡No es verdad, tú me dijiste que no sabe nadar! (Se cruza de brazos) Y yo si se, además así podría darle respiración de boca a boca.

Hmmm… No es mala idea pero se supone que él debe ser tu "héroe de brillante armadura" y eso lo haría parecer un "princeso"

-Bueno, Ranma es un poco princeso ¿No crees? (Ve a Ranma y como su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza se mueve en cámara lenta gracias al viento y sus movimientos, luciendo extremadamente sedoso y brillante)

Está bien, lo admito… Es verdad, pero la piscina está muy lejos.

-Usa tus efectos mágicos de "Cine" (Hace comillas con sus dedos mientras rueda los ojos)

Shampoo no puedo hacer eso, va en contra de las leyes y…

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA ESO! ¡HAZLO O RENUNCIO!

¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

-¡PRUEBAME!

¡AISHHHH! ¡ME LLEVA LA…! *Cambia abruptamente de escenario, las canchas son sustituidas por la piscina y Ranma que seguía jugando con el balón de pronto cae en el agua y comienza a ahogarse* Listo, ¿Feliz?

-¡Oh sí! ¡Muy feliz! (Exclama emocionada lanzándose al agua y nadando como una verdadera atleta, rápidamente consigue sostenerlo entre sus brazos y sacarlo a la superficie cargándolo) Ahora sí, viene lo bueno… (Murmura la pelimorado inclinándose al cuerpo inconsciente del azabache, sin dudarlo abre su boca acercándose cada vez más a sus labios para darle respiración de boca a boca cuando….)

-¡Coff, coff! (Ranma escupe el agua en su cara como una fuente tosiendo)

-¿Qué diablos…? ¡Hijo de…! (Se queda callada al ver sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceos de cerca, realmente era muy guapo)

-¿Y tú quién eres? (Pregunta confundido, mira a su alrededor y comprende que fue salvado) ¡Oh ahora entiendo, me has salvado! ¡Eres increíble!

-Si bueno yo…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shampoo.

-¿Champú?

-¡SHAMPOO! (Grita furiosa)

-¡Shampoo, que hermoso nombre! ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto? ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te salude esta mañana y me ignoraste! (Con una vena en la frente)

-¡Eres tan inocente, dulce y sensible! ¡Jamás conocí una belleza como la tuya! ¡Amo tu estilo tan puro!

-¿Pero qué mierda se fuman todos? (Exclama ya harta)

-¡Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida!

-¡Nos acabamos de conocer!

-Fue amor a primera vista.

-¡Aishhh, olvídalo! Mejor pasemos a lo interesante (Dice comenzando a quitarse el vestido)

-¿Qué haces amor mío? (Sonrojado)

-¡Me prometieron un final con sexo salvaje y cariñoso entre tú y yo! ¡No hice esta bobada por nada así que mejor prepárate a tomar mi "tierno y virginal cuerpo" semental incomprendido! (Explica quedando solo en ropa interior, la cámara censura la escena)

-Ehmmm… Okey, entiendo (Acepto el muchacho besándola apasionadamente)

¡Huy maldita sea Shampoo! ¡Arruinaste mi historia!

-¡Oh si… oh si Ranma!

¡Todo iba a ser perfecto! ¡Planee tanto este fic y ahora…!

-¡Arggg, oh si Shampoo!… ¡Eres increíble! ¿Segura de que eres virgen?

-¡Tseee clarooo!

¡SE ACABO, ME LARGO! ¡Ustedes quédense malditos conejos cochinos! ¡Ojala terminen embarazados! ¡Adolecentes calenturientos!

-¡Más, más!

Ehmm… Bueno gente, eso ha sido todo. Por favor no me crean rencorosa por eso que acabo de decir… No suelo ser así.

-¡Ah, ah, ah!

Espero que les gustara esta dulce y romántica historia de amor. Como verán es una prueba más de que el amor puede con todo.

-¡Si, mmmhh!

-¡Ahhhhh!

Ojala podamos leernos pronto y recuerden… "Nunca dejen de soñar"

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Y siempre usen condón, ¡Porque sin globito no hay fiesta!

*Fin de la conexión*

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Les informo que fueron 2816 palabras sin contar el "Disclaimer" y las "Notas de Autor" ¿Sale? La pareja principal: Shampoo (Nuestra frágil virgen), Ranma (Nuestro encantador galán de novela y chico orquesta) y yo (La talentosa y muy original narradora)**

 **Jajajaja la idea del reto es principalmente hacer una parodia a los típicos estereotipos románticos que estamos acostumbrados.**

 **Mi tema fue:** **"La protagonista es súper virgen y su primera vez es con ese chico guapo (que ella amaba** **acosaba** **en secreto) hasta que él de repente se dio cuenta de su existencia"**

 **No sé si fracase intentando parodiar esto (Lo más seguro es que sí) pero si al menos conseguí sacarles una risa ya soy feliz.**

 **Jajaja yo por mi parte me divertí mucho escribiendo esto e imaginándomelo.**

 **Espero le haya gustado o mínimo entretenido un poco, aquí les vuelvo a dejar el link al foro por si alguien se interesa en participar:**

 **forum/Ranmani%C3%A1ticos/143706/**

 **(Si no se alcanza a ver -Que es lo mas probable- solo busquen el foro como Ranmaniáticos)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
